Life is a crappy game and so is basketball
by ANIME LOVER OTAKU
Summary: After being a shut in and a neet for five years, Renji Ryuu was finally forced to go to school.Having a bit of communication disorder, she was put in her uncle's club so that he would keep an eye on her. That's when a rainbow shined into her life...Oh did I mention she is game obsessed as well? GOM x Oc ' Reverse Harem'
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a reverse harem Kuroko no Basket! I still haven't decided the end and official pairing though! Please enjoy and review! And sorry for any mistakes!**

_Life is a crappy game, if you win too much, you abandon and if you lose too much, you get abandoned. That's why I love games, unlike reality, if you win too much you gain only more points and if you lose you can restart whenever you want._

Unlike life, if neither winning to much or losing too much can do the trick, you have to be average

But I don't want to average, I'd rather be alone and still win, if none can get to my level then I'm sorry, I'm not going to bring myself down to their level

_"Renji chan? Well, she looks cute but I just can't seem to talk to her, she is weird always alone playing some adult game called chess"_

_"Mummy said she is really smart so she looks down on us, so I don't really like her and she isn't fun at all"_

Well, sorry for not acting like an elementary student, not my fault I'm smarter than you all.

I hate elementary, everybody is just so empty.

"Renji chan"

I looked up to my teacher, while holding the black chess piece in my small hands

"You should go play with the others more" she said sweetly

I turned my attention to the rest of the class, they looked uncertain and not mention clearly not inviting, so I just looked back at the chess board making my next move

The teacher sighed and moved on without another word, really how long is it going to take for her to learn, that it's not my fault but their fault?

Then one day, he came

His red hair and red eyes, I still remember them clearly, they were really pretty

But what struck me the most was the atmosphere around him, at first I thought of him just as empty as the rest, always faking a smile and everything, though it turned out he was someone I could talk to

"You are making a wrong move"

I remember the first words he said to me

I looked up with the chess piece still in my hands, I remember staring at him uncertain whether or not I should talk back, but then something told me to do so

"I know that, I want to win this round without sacrificing any black pieces" I said in a small voice

"Eh..." he stared for a few more seconds before pulling one of those short stools to the opposite side of the board "May I?"

"Sure..." I wanted to give him a chance, even though I knew he wouldn't win

_Oh, how wrong I was_

"I lost..." I looked unbelievably at the broad

"That was close..." he said smiling in relief "...but if you didn't give yourself that kind of handicap I would have lost"

It was weird, it was my first loss, but I felt refreshed, even if I wasn't playing seriously, somewhere deep inside me I was happy

I remember I smiled genuinely at another person apart from my family for the first time in forever. I couldn't stop grinning from ear to ear

And from that day on, I made my first... friend? I'm not sure if we were close enough to call friends, we only stayed together at school after all

"Looks like I won" he sighed scratching his head frowning a bit " But you are still keeping that handicap, looks like I need to get even better"

I just stared at him with a poker-face, I'm still not used to show any kind of expression, I admit I was secretly looking down on him, I still use the handicap so he can win, but I really am just waiting for him to get on my level, plus it was better for me this way too, I could see how far I can improve with a handicap

And with a expressionless face I brought his hands closer to my everyday twin tailed orange hair and made him hold on both of them and held them a little higher like a little bunny

"Ryuu...what are you doing?" he asked sweat dropping, I don't even remember since when since we were on first name basis

"It's called bunny charge" I explained with my famous poker face, he just stared like I lost my mind " At home they do this a lot to me, so I can transfer some of my IQ and energy to them"

"Huh" his confused looked turned into one of amused ones, as he tugged gently at my hair "Well, then I will help myself then"

And that was the second time I smiled

But one day he wasn't here anymore, I remember our last game, when he told me that he was transferring, some part of me fell apart. On that day I played seriously against him for the first time and won. And after we just part ways without saying anything, and then the next day he was gone. My life turning back to a dull and uninteresting life it was before I met him

"What?!You want to stop going to school?!" both mum and dad asked shocked, while my older brother dropped his chopsticks in surprise

"Are you getting bullied?!" mum asked panicking, the whole family adored me and were kinda overprotective

I shook my head in denial as I continued to chew slowly

"Are you not getting along with the others?" my older brother Kyoya asked

Bingo, got to hand it to my brother since he understands me the most. I nodded in responce

"But you know that's unreasonable" dad said seriously

"I promise I will go to middle school so..please" I said getting teary eyed

"Okay!Okay!We agree! Just don't cry!" they all rushed over hugging me and patting my head

So that's how I, Renji Ryuu, 8 years old turned into a shut-in and a neet ( not in education, employment or training), oh, and game obsessed. My mum is a famous actress and dad is a famous director so right now they are traveling around the world to film different kinds of movies. My older brother is the one looking after me he is in his first year of high school.

* * *

"Ryuu!" Kyoya banged at the said girl's room door, she tend to stay inside most the time in front of her computers, their parents defiantly spoiled her.

Why not? She was their cute genius bunny, she was known for defeating a chess program that was designed to defeat 20 professional players

"I'm coming in!" he announced opening the door after not getting a response

Unlike other neet's rooms, his sister's is always kept spotless, but it tends to get messy once in a while

He blinked under the light coming from her 4 screen computers and a laptop on the floor, he looked around and saw a figure on the bed. He sighed as he went over to the curtains and pulled them open "Rise and shine!"

"My eyes!My eyes!" the figure shouted blocking her eyes with her hands and rolled around "This room is supposed to perfect shelter from morning rays!"

"It's afternoon now!" Kyoya shouted back at her as she rubbed her eyes and yawning "Do you know what day is it today?!"

"Does it matter for a neet?" she replied tiredly

"Of course it does! Since your neet life is coming to an end!"

"Eh?!" Renji froze "Why?!"

"Because you are attending middle school starting from tomorrow!"

_Shock_

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!NII (shorter version of onii, it means older brother) I CAN'T DO IT!" Renji shouted as she clutched her brother's shirt

"I'm sorry but you promised" he said patting her head

_No way..._

"Don't worry our uncle coaches at the same school, so you can join his club, it would easier that way"

"Still! I can't do it!" Renji said getting teary, making her brother mentally cry at the sight, sighing, he took her hands and made her hold her messy twin tails and pulled it up a little, using the famous bunny charge on herself

"Fighto!" he cheered for her as she just bit her lips

* * *

This can't be happening, I thought I still had a few more years before middle school! I'm not mentally prepared! I looked at the full length mirror at our living room, I had tried on the uniform, it feels so weird to wear something else apart from my shorts and hoodies/T shirts

I frowned at the uncomfortable feeling I was having as I thought of a way out from this situation which unfortunately I could not, Nii is totally serious about this. He even left a few days after the opening ceremony so he could transfer me into the school, so I won't have to take the entrance exam.

Nii said that at first they didn't agree to it, I mean, I don't even have a elementary school graduation certificate and on top of that I didn't take the exam, it was natural, but after Nii thought him in Renji Akira's (mum's name)daughter, they quickly changed their minds, apparently they heard of me for defeating that boring chess program as well

I sighed again playing with the black ribbon around the collar

Well, might as well go, who knows, maybe something interesting would happen, even though I'm waiting for that to happen in real life with low expectations.

_Little did I know,that on that day of clear blue skies __the gears had already started spinning _

**Well, I will end it here for now, I hope you guys enjoyed it, and in case you have questions or suggestions, please leave it in a review! ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all thank you for the favs and reviews! I'm really glad you like it! The previous chapter must have been a little boring, but from this chapter on, it will hopefully turn better! So please enjoy yourselves! ^^and review! I really need to know what you guys think!**

_Really? I mean really? Seriously this is too sudden! Hello? I've been a shut in for 5 years maybe? And now you are just suddenly going to push me into a jungle of people? _

"Nii! I can't do it!" I said holding onto a nearby pole next to our house

"Ryuu! We went through this yesterday!" Kyoya said dragging me from my collar

"You know I hate crowds! I get dizzy and everything!" I protest, sure I did some mental preparations but going out for real is just too much

"I put you some pills in your bag!If you eat them you will be fine!" He used a little more force

"Nii~~~" I almost cried, hoping it would work on Kyoya

"..." Yes! He's hesitating!"...it pains me but...You are still going!"

"No!" and with one final pull he pulled me off the pole and into the waiting car with our driver watching by amusingly, like dude, help me out!

During the ten minutes ride to school, my brother explained what I had to do, and the lunches and blah,blah,blah

I wasn't listening, I was thinking of a way to escape...

"Oh, and don't brother trying to escape, there are security guards that I asked to keep an eye on you"

...and there goes my plan

"Don't forget to go see our uncle too"

I just nodded in response playing with my hair, Kyoya still made them into twin pig tails, though I admit I like it this way

"Well good luck little sis,if you need anything ask them to call our housekeeper"

I mumbled a small 'okay' and walked out of the door that was held open by our driver, I thanked him and waved to my brother with one last puppy look, as the car drove away

"Ryuu!~~~" Kyoya wailed as the car drove away with his face stuck at the window

I took a deep breath and started to make my way to the school gate, I already seem to get some unwanted attention,probably because of the car and everything

I was told by Kyoya to go to the principal's office, so I started to make my way there. And then I saw the crowd of students...and there goes my headache.

I held my head with one hand as I forced my legs to continue walking, when I felt myself bumping into something, or,someone.

"Sorry"

"Pardon me"

I looked up but saw no one, wait what? I quickly looked around and finally saw a light blue head, but as soon as I noticed, it disappeared into the crowd

Well, that was strange, looking around once more I saw another purple head, and damn...he's tall! Is he even a middle schooler?! As I thought school is a dangerous place, I want to go home!

Giving my bag a small squeeze,I quickly walked over to the office with my head still kinda dizzy, taking a mental note to take a pill later.

I knocked on the door, and opened it, inside was the Principal sitting by his desk and a teacher standing nearby

"Hello, we were waiting" the Principal said smiling a little, I bowed in response

"Good morning" I said in a barley audible voice

"Take a seat" he said as I sat down on the sofa he beckoned at, the teacher took a seat as well

And right away we began our business, they handed me my gym clothes, books and a timetable, the teacher then explained a little about the rules while the Principal nodded in approve

"Well if everything else is clear then, you may go with your homeroom teacher to your destined class" the Principal finally dismissed me and my teacher, both of us bowed and made our way out

"Are you nervous?" he asked as we made our way to the classroom

I only nodded in response, I still haven't got use to talking much to other people

He asked me to stay outside of the classroom until he called me in, then he walked in first. Can I say, I'm really nervous right now? I hope that I don't show it too much

"Please come in Renji san" I heard him say after a few minutes

Sliding open the door, I walked in and saw all the attention on me, ah, there goes my headache again. I walked over to the small platform next to the teacher and faced the whole class.I could hear whispers and murmurs, geez is that how you welcome me? By making me more nervous?

"Well, please introduce yourself" and teacher is a demon too!

"My name is Renji Ryuu, pleased to meet you" I managed to speak up and bowed a little

"Okay, then please take a seat, the only one left is the one at last by the window, if you aren't comfortable, tell me"

" No it's okay" yes! I got the window and last seat, and the seat in front of me is empty as well!Couldn't ask for more

I finally took my seat, sighing in relief as the cool breeze coming from the window calmed me down

"Alright then, I'm taking attendance!" I heard the teacher announce as I looked out of the window staring into the clear blue sky

Just then I heard the door slide open once again, but I didn't take my eyes off the sky until I hear the familiarity in the voice

"I'm sorry I'm late, I had some club business to tend to" the voice said making me widen my eyes

"No It's okay,I heard you had morning practice,please take your seat Akashi kun" hearing the name I finally looked up and saw him ,as I did our eyes met, and for a second I saw him widen his eyes. His pretty crimson eyes

_Red._

_The first color that appeared into my dark colorless life._

* * *

"I'm surprised really" Akashi said with a clam voice, as he walked down the hallway with Renji

The two of them were walking around the school during lunch, since Akashi volunteered To show her around the school

"Hmm" she responded with a small hum

"It's been five years,hasn't it?" he continued used to the girl's silent treatment "I didn't know you were Coach Sanada's niece "

And again she hummed in response her eyes never once leaving the floor, she didn't really know what to say, she hasn't seen him for five years, also she wasn't prepared for this reunion.

"Sei kun..." she called out softly as she used to her eyes never once leaving his"...it's nice seeing you again"

He smiled softly as he patted her head, even though she still had her poker face on, he knew she was being sincere

They then headed to the gym where her uncle is coaching at, as they arrived at the gym, Akashi being the gentleman he was, opened the door and gestured Renji to go in first, and as soon she did her eyes widened a little in awe.

There were players everywhere, running around and the dribbling sounds of the balls echoed, shouts and shoots were made as each player pushed himself to the limit

She never really enjoyed physical games, but she does respect the players who pour all their sweat and blood into the game, where they play like it's the end of the world

"This way," Akashi motioned her to a nearby court soon, she could see her uncle talking to another player

" Coach, you have a visitor" Akashi announced as Renji walked over behind him

Both the coach and the black haired player stopped talking and looked at them. The coach then noticed Renji and realization hit him

"Oh Ryuu, I was waiting" Coach Sanada said in his usual strict voice

"Uncle..." Renji greeted bowing a little

" Well then Nijimura, Akashi, I will be stepping out for a minute please keep an eye on the others" the coach directed

" Yes sir!"

He then started to make his way to a nearby door gesturing Renji to move along with him, she did, after giving Akashi a small nod in thanks, which he returned with a slight nod himself

* * *

After several suffocating minutes past by with my uncle I was finally dismissed, I had filled up the forum so that I would officially start as a manager the next day. Until then I was allowed to spend my rest of break time alone

I wandered around for a few seconds,remembering all the places Sei kun showed me

_Maybe I should go to a library or something_

But then I remembered that I forgot to ask Sei kun where it was, that would mean that I would have to ask someone else. Cursing underneath my breath I continued to walk aimlessly, I admit I kinda have a communication disorder, so I try to avoid speaking up unless I had to.

Just then I could hear multiple footsteps walking over, so I looked up and saw a bunch of girls surrounding a blond haired guy, he looked troubled as well

If that was me, my head would have exploded by then, popular people have it tough don't they?

He finally seemed to slip out and quickly walked towards my direction,he was too busy looking back and waving while the girls groaned in disappointment.

And he finally looked forward he took a step back in surprised as he saw me standing there, almost bumping into me.

"Sorry! I wasn't looking!" He immediately apologized before sighing, he must be 101% done with the fangirling over him "I really want to send my break peacefully" he mumbled the last part

" You can go to the library" I spoke up softly offering some advice " They can't bother you there"

"Ah! I never thought of that! I guess I will go there now then" he said taken by surprise "Thanks for the advice!" And he took off walking away into the opposite direction

_Okay, he's dumber than I thought_

I followed him all the way to the library, not making a single noise, he didn't seem to notice at me. Lucky me,I managed to use this guy to find my way to the library. He finally stopped at the door and glanced back a little, and at the sight of me he jumped in surprise, before fully facing me blinking at me in confusion.

I blinked back, he opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but nothing came out, without a second more to waste I walked past him and opened the door and walked into the quiet clam atmosphere, not sparing a single glance back at him

I don't want him to think that I was his fangirl and stalked him all the way here,I don't even know who he was, after all.

Without another thought I started to scan the books on the shelves

* * *

Kise Ryouta was terrified, when he saw the orangehead girl had followed him, he automatically thought she was some stalking fangirl, but when she walked in without spearing him a glance he calmed down. He watched her disappear into the huge book shelves,before deciding to grab something to read himself.

On the other hand, Renji Ryuu scowled at the huge amount of books in front of her, she was having a hard time to choose what to read, she used to download a bunch of books on her tablet. Dictionaries,medical books,philosophy,history books she used to study for quiz games, but now that she was in an actual library, she seemed to be at lost on what to do so she scanned around until she finally came upon a book,it was pretty thick, after reading the summery her eyes twitched at the genre

Romance

She didn't really liked it, or maybe its because she never tried reading novels , but romance genre games were one of the few genres that she wasn't best at. Maybe she could take the opportunity to read and learn something. In fact genre aside, the words used were pretty high leveled, so after hesitating for a bit, the orangehead finally decided to read it, so she carried it to the reading section and chose a random seat,sitting down she noticed the blond guy from before, but quickly ignored him. She was here to read not to observe.

When Kise saw her, he found himself observing her. The childish hairstyle and her orange eyes,he found something about her that seem to interest him, but after he couldn't figure out what is was, he gave up and returned to his magazine.

An hour past by and by then Kise had finally had enough, stretching his arms, Kise was about to get up when he saw the girl again, and the sight confused him. She was sitting there reading ,nothing wrong with that, but he was sure she only brought one book with her and there she was reading yet another book, with several more on a huge pile next to her, it seems like she read them all since she finished the one in her hands and put it on the same pile with the others.

_Within a hour?_ Kise could feel his jaw dropping a little, not to mention the books looked heavy and thick and also difficult. _She must be one hell of a nerd_, he thought to himself as he walked away, scratching his head. Taking one last glance at girl he could see her struggling with all those books as she tried to carry them.

And being the nice guy he was, he decided to help her out

* * *

_Dammit, why am I so short?Not to mention weak _

I tried to put back the books into their original places, a guy had helped me to get them down but putting them back is even more troublesome, I can't even carry them all together!

I sighed as I finally gave up and decided to get them little by little, taking off a few books off the pile I was about to walk over to the shelves when I felt the books taken away from me. I looked up and saw blond again, he had a poker face on, so I couldn't know what he was thinking.I just blinked at him in question and he just shrugged in answer

"I will help you" he finally said taking the other pile of books

"...Thank you" I said softly, taking the two books left behind

And just like that we put back the books in their places, I observed blondie, he looked pretty well built, he managed to carry all those books together and held them in one arm like it was nothing.

"I want to ask, did you read all of these in one hour?" he asked curiously looked back at me while he put the books away

"...yea" I answered softly and shortly

"Eh, that's awesome" he said, he looked sincere " It took me an hour just to read a magazine"

_It's probably because you are dumb..._

Is what I wanted to say, but I bit my lip and thought of something else to say, god, why do I suck so much at conversations?

"...What magazine were you reading?" I finally asked

"Ah the monthly game magazine" he replied

_Games? Did I just hear the word games?_

I swear my eyes are sparkling by now, I could confirm since the blond looked dumbfounded

"...By any chance do you like games?"

I nodded, my head bobbing up and down " I love them"

"That's pretty rare, girls nowadays don't really like those" blond said " What kind of games?"

"Everything" I answered with a straight face " From quiz games to card games, online games, sports games, scary games and fighting games...ah, also I tried a touch type H game once" (a/n: H game is well, you know naughty game*derp face*)

His face turned red as I stopped chanting, then I finally noticed what I said

"Please forget what I just said" I said once again with a straight face

" I don't think I can just forget like that, but I will try" he finally answered, his face still red " Anyways what's your name?" He quickly changed the subject

"Renji Ryuu" I answered almost immediately, anyone who plays games is an ok in my book " You?"

"Eh, I thought you knew" I tilted my head in confusion " Well Okay then.I'm Kise Ryouta"

He took out his hand, and I took it without hesitation " Nice to meet you"

" Same here Kise kun"

_Yellow._

_The second color thats starting to shine through... _

**End of second chapter!Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think of this chapter okay? Or else Ryuu would kill you with her puppy face! Lol, I'm jk, but please do leave a review of your thoughts!**

**See you again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter! Thank you all for reviewing! You guys made my day! ^^ Please enjoy this chapter as well!And yes, Ryuu was based from Shiro from NGNL! I'm happy you guys guessed it!**

**Rainy-Round: of course I watched NGNL! My god it's like my favorite anime of this year! As much as I agree with it being familiar to SAO, I must say I like NGNL more since SAO kinda had a shitty ending (in my opinion) though I still love them both! Thank you for reviewing!**

**NeitherSaneNorInsane:Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you like Ryuu so far! You are right she is kinda cocky, but we all tend to be in our head. And just like you said she actually is just really shy and introverted. So I'd say she is just confident of her brain :p**

**So some basic information about Ryuu (forgot to post it before):**

**Renji Ryuu **

**14years old (2nd year like the rest of GOM)**

**149cm **

**orange eyes and hair**

**bust :A cup,we all know where this is going lol *Ahomine sneezes in the background***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no basket, I only own Renji Ryuu and story.**

_"Ryuu, since you like games what do you think about sport games?"_

_It was a simple question, I peeked through my fringe and saw him looking at me for an answer. _

_"I never tried them in real life,though I did play some in 2D" answering back shortly as I looked back at board, analyzing "But the opponents are programs, they move and think differently than real people"_

_"True. Ryuu,you always had a problem of dealing with real people" I heard him chuckle, as he hit bull's eye making me unconsciously pout. He laughed at my reaction "Sorry. Then, what do you think about basketball?"  
_

_I finally looked up"__ While I do have respect for the players, sport games in general are just crappy games" as soon as I said that I saw his crimson eyes widen, then he smiled as if to hide his feelings for my answer. I wonder if I had said a good thing or a bad thing. And being the logical and theoretical idiot I was, I couldn't figure out what he was thinking at all. He looked out of the window with distant eyes and asked the final and unanswered question,_

___"I wonder,is basketball really just a crappy game?" _

* * *

"Eh, so you are a model huh blondie? I didn't know" I said slowly while chewing at my food

"Like I said it's Kise Ryouta!" He tried to correct me once again, really he never learns

"I know that, blondie" I took another bite into my packed lunch,as blondie just sighed giving up

Blondie and I had talked for a while I decided he was okay so I asked him to join me for lunch, and being the nice guy he was, he agreed. Making our way to the roof was a pain in the butt, he was followed by his fangirls all the way, I made a mental note not to go anywhere with him again. Ah,there goes my head, all this headache isn't good for my dear brain cells!

However that aside, I feel proud of myself, being able to uh...socialize? Well I did get to know someone other than Sei kun ,I never thought this day would actually come.

"Oh yeah, Renji san which club are you in?"

"Basketball,manager" I answered shortly stuffing my mouth with food

"Basketball huh..." he mumbled under his breath "I wonder..."

"What are you mumbling there? Do you want to join the basketball club or something?"

"Huh?Oh, I don't know, I tried almost every sport club there is last year, and they weren't much."

He sounds really bored...

"I see..." Being the person who sucks at conversations I could only nod my heads and kept on eating

_" While I do have respect for the players, sport games in general are just crappy games"_

_Crappy games, Huh._

* * *

Kise had parted ways with the pig tailed girl as the break time was over, he found the girl tolerable, she isn't really much of a talker either (she talks a lot when it comes to games though).After his small competition against the football captain during P.E,he walked through the school grounds wondering about how boring it is to not have a sport that he could take seriously, when a round hard object hit the back of his head making him wince in pain.

"Sorry!Hey, you are that famous model Kise kun." the person that came over to apologize was surprisingly tanned for a Japanese

"What's your problem?" Kise frowned as he picked up the ball, throwing it back to the guy

Thanking him as he caught the ball, the guy quickly went back to his practice.

_Basketball,huh.I haven't tried that one yet _

Kise thought to himself as he decided to take a quick look at the practice as he recalled that his school was pretty strong. Arriving at the gym, the sight of the pervious guy's play amazed him and he immediately fell in love,not with the guy, the sport.I repeat,the sport. Or maybe both, who knows?

_Oh man.I found someone amazing!_

He thought excitedly to himself, grinning from ear to ear. Kise Ryouta wasn't an idiot,at least he thinks so himself, he knew he might not be able to catch up with the guy, but that's what he wanted. He finally found what he was looking for.

_I want to play basketball with this guy._

* * *

Bringing a hand up to cover my mouth as I yawned, my eyes never once leaving the screen of my PSP in the other hand. It was PE period, but I'm sitting it out, since I was excused from PE. I had asked Nii to bring me a medical certificate, I was pretty weak and not to mention being a shut in for 5/6 years doesn't really help either.

Though I still changed into gym clothes, since they were so comfortable and sat away from the crowd under a shady tree, adjusting my headphones. Wearing my headphones meant none bothering me, which I'm grateful of. Rubbing an eye, I expertly pushed the buttons with one hand, until a pair of sneakers came into my field of vision.

I looked up to see a girl with her pink hair tied into a pony tail, she smiled at me and sat down on the grass in front of me. Mentally sighing, I paused the game as I pulled down my blue Razer headphones.

"Are you Renji Ryuu?" She asked sweetly smiling all the way, now that she was sitting down, I got a good look at her chest, like they are huge! She is a 2nd year like me right? A 14 year old right?How the hell are they so big?! It suddenly made me feel small, in various ways

"I am. Who?" I said softly, keeping my pokerface

"Ah, I'm Momoi Satsuki, a manager at basketball .Coach Sanada told me about you"

"Oh, I see" I said recalling seeing the girl at the gym

"I hope we get along!" She said smiling again,not really bothered by my less of interest "What are you playing there?" She moved over to my side peeking at the game

"Ah, well..." Usually I would mind someone invading into my personal space, but she looked really interested, so I decided to let this time slide.

I spend the rest of the PE lesson explaining the game, while the girl nodded in attention. After a while I even let her try to play it and taught her how to beat the boss, she looked so happy when she beat the boss and gave me a quick hug. Which made me smile awkwardly.

_Pink,_

_The color that symbolizes appreciation._

Momoi was pretty talkative, she didn't seem to mind my lack of reply since she was sure I was listening. She complained a lot about her childhood friend who always seem to get into speaking of the devil, a tanned guy walked by sweating buckets with a towel in his hands, when he saw Momoi,he came over to greet her, completely ignoring me.

"Yo! Satsu-"

"Ganguro" my mouth suddenly moved on its own (ganguro is basically an insult for dark skinned people)

.

.

.

"Pfft" Momoi held her mouth as she shook from her almost inaudible laughter,while the guy popped a vine in annoyance

"Ah," I finally noticed I had said it out aloud. I looked away from the guy feeling a bit guilty, but I wasn't going to take it back, since it's well,the truth.

"Oi! That was uncalled for! Flat chested chibi!" He insulted back, I could feel an imaginary arrow hit my head HARD. I was already self conscious about my chest since I was walking around next to Momoi, but he insulted my height too!

I glared a bit at him " I was just joking, to take it seriously. Really, how immature" I wasn't actually joking though, since it's the truth, but then again, his insults were true too. I just didn't want him to get me worked up

"Oh, okay sorry then" the guy quickly calmed down, I gave him a pitiful look. It's official,this guy is an idiot. I sighed loudly still giving him the look irritating him once more.

"This time isn't a joke right?! You defiantly are insulting me in your head right now!"

Finally recovering from her laughing, Momoi pointed a finger at him "Dai ch-...Aomine kun you shouldn't be rude to her!"

"Ha?!She is the rude one here!" He said pointing a finger at me._I'm right next to you, you know?_

"But its the truth!" Momoi stuck out her big melons, not backing down "She is going to a manager from tomorrow so you better treat her nicely!"

The tanned guy just clicked his tongue, crossing his arms in annoyance. I just watch from the side, this setting totally looks like a scene out of a shoujo manga, you know the childhood friends route? And I'm the kinda rival role.

"You guys act like a married couple" I commented softly

"WE DO NOT!" They said at the same time, using a tone completely opposite of mine, making my ears ring.

"Who the hell would marry a girl whose cooking can kill someone!" tanned guy said pointing at Momoi, who gasped at the insult. The insults aren't even directed to me anymore, they totally are just insulting each other. Is it my fault?...it isn't right?

" And who the hell would marry a Ganguro basketball idiot like him?!" Momoi said a disgusted look on her face " You really must be joking Ryu chan"

_Did she just..._

"What did you just call me?" I asked seriously.

"Eh?I'm sorry, do you hate it when I call you that?" Momoi said realizing she was acting too familiar

"What did you just call me?" I asked again, indicating I wanted to be sure of what she called me

"...Ryu chan..." She hesitantly answered.

_Ryu chan... _

_Ryu chan... _

* * *

Momoi looked confused as the pigtailed girl lowered her head, overing her eyes with her orange fringe, did she say something that hit a nerve or something? She approached the girl carefully, and that's when she noticed the girl's eyes watered.

_Ehhhh?! _Both her and Aomine looked shocked as the two panicked, watching the smaller girl trying to hold back her tears

"D..d..dai chan! Dd..do something!" Momoi said panicking as she held onto her childhood friend's wrist,fortunately the ground had cleared out, as the students prepared to go home.

"What do you want me to do?!" Aomine said panicking a bit himself " Why is she crying in the first place?"

"...name..." Renji managed to choke out gaining the attention of the panicking duo, "Nobody called me with a nickname before" she finally looked up at the two of them with her teary eyes

The childhood friend duo were dumbfounded. They couldn't believe she was crying over a reason like that, but the look she had on her face could be compared with that of a kicked puppy's. So none of them dared to say anything

"...Anyways don't cry! Dai chan hurry up and do something!" Momoi said,as she snapped out of the cuteness attack.

Aomine finally snapped out of it too, before scratching his head,thinking of what to do. Finally deciding picking the girl up would do the trick, he held her up from the ground. "Oi, stop crying already"

"Wait, why are you holding her up like a puppy?!" Momoi said,_ Even though she looks like one right now..._ She added the last part in her head.

"Ha?You are the one who told me to do something!" Both turned their attention at Renji,who was still held into the air.

She clearly had stop crying, but she was shaking, her skin turned pale and her eyes were unfocused. The duo started to panic once again.

"Hurry up and put her down!" Momoi almost screamed as Aomine clumsily put her down. As soon her feet touched the ground ,color returned on her face as Renji let out a pant.

"Are you okay Ryu chan?" Momoi asked a hint of worry in her voice as the smaller girl gave her a nod.

"Don't tell me you have a phobia of heights." Aomine said more as a statement than a question. Again,Renji nodded.

" When I was 5 mum took me skydiving without warning, while I was sleeping. When I woke up I was in midair attached to mum" she explained, as she sweated cold sweat.

Momoi and Aomine gave her a pitiful look, they would be scared to death too if that happened to them as well. Aomine sighed before ruffling Renji's head roughly "Well, now that you are fine, I'm leaving for practice" walking off as he waved without looking back

"Ah! Dai-, Aomie kun! Wait for me! Sorry Ryu chan I will see you tomorrow okay?" Momoi ran after him as soon as Renji nodded.

_Somehow, I feel really tried for some reason... _

Both Momoi and Aomine thought of the same thing as they walked to the gym where after school club practice where held.

_Blue, _

_A strong yet, smoothing color._

**I'm going to stop here for now! Thank you for your feedbacks and follows! I'm glad you like Renji! If you have any questions or suggestions please leave a review! ^^ Thank you once again for your patience!**


End file.
